Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Un-aired Episode
Hey there, my name's not important. Though what's important is this question, have you heard of Mickey Mouse? Mickey's the iconic mascot of Disney who appeared in several shows dating back as far as 1923. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was one of those shows that lasted from 2006 to 2016, lasting a total of 4 seasons. Apparently Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's Season 2 was supposed to be the final season, as I learned when I went to a local car-boot sale. When I went to an elderly man selling DVD's, I was staring at him until I saw something from out of sight, it was a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD. I pointed and asked, "How much for that?" He told me, "It's evil. Evil!!! Burn it if you have the chance!" Then a shopper looked at him and told him, "Do you have to call everything evil?" The old man replied, "I just want some attention!" In other words, I got it for free. I drove back to my apartment complex in order to play this episode of a TV show me and my son used to watch together before I discovered that my wife had an affair, and I divorced her, but she gained custody of my son. Here's how the episode began, it showed the Clubhouse on fire, as Mickey came in and asked, "Say you wanna come inside my Clubhouse?" in his normal voice. Then he went to his Clubhouse as the intro played in a distorted fashion without the rest showing up. Then the logo came in, following by the title card which read, "Mickey's Bad Day." Mickey walked around the clubhouse in a depressed fashion and asked the viewer, or me, "Is there something telling you to kill everyone you love? I don't want to do it, I'm Mickey Mouse, and I'm happy all the time, but their screams give me great pleasure! Ha-ha!" Then Mickey went to the Mousketool and sang the usual song. But what the Mousketools were kinda scared me, instead of it being the usual tools, they were a knife, a flamethrower, a rocket launcher, and a mystery Mousketool. Then Donald came in and asked Mickey, "Hey there Mick, how are you doing?" in a deep voice. Then Mickey asked, "What do you want to do to me, Huh?" Donald said, "I'll keel you!" Then Mickey grabbed a gun from out of nowhere, likely his pants and shot Donald while smiling. Professor Drake came in and said, "Mickey, how dare you kill Donald?" Then Mickey said, "Oh Toodles!" Then Toodles came in and gave Mickey a knife as Mickey stabbed Drake. Then showed a montage of Mickey killing the others, burning Clarabelle's Moo Mart, blowing up Minnie and Daisy's bow-tique with a rocket launcher, and shot Goofy in the head. Then it cut to static for a while as it skipped to all the carcasses of the Clubhouse characters. Then Mickey said, "Now who's left?" as he went to Pete wielding the "Mystery Mousketool," which was an ice pick walking to Pete as he asked, "Hey, I know - (screams of agony)" while being stabbed to death with the ice pick. Then Mickey looked at me as he opened the garage to reveal ... oh no, it was the old man from earlier, except he looked ... no, he was dead. Then Mickey said that the viewer was next, and I was that viewer. This video unleashed a demon who's coming after me as I spend each day paranoid wondering when will I die. Then I woke up the next day in the fucked up version of the Clubhouse, then I saw a chainsaw being revved up and as the shadow walked a bit more, I knew who it was, it was none other than ... Mickey Mouse!